1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a sensor for adjusting vertical sensor-alignment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for adjusting vertical sensor-alignment by sensing the misalignment of a sensor mounted on a vehicle when the sensor is vertically misaligned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, according to the development of intelligent techniques for vehicles, intelligent techniques, such as an ACC (Adaptive Cruise Control) system and a stop and go system for following behind another vehicle, a BSD (Blind Spot Detection) system for detecting a blind spot of a vehicle, an LCA (Lane Change Assist) system for assisting safe lane change, and a pre-crash system (a collision avoidance system) for preventing a vehicle from coming into collision with a vehicle being driven in front, have been applied to a vehicle. In order to accomplish the essential functions, the intelligent techniques require sensors, such as a radar sensor, and an ultrasonic sensor, and the functions can be correctly performed only when correct information can be acquired through these sensors.
However, a sensor mounted on a vehicle may suffer from positional change or directional distortion due to a collision accident, superannuation or the like of the vehicle. Given such a condition, problems may be caused in performing the functions of the various systems using such a sensor since the precision of information acquired from the sensor is deteriorated. Therefore, if a sensor mounted on a vehicle suffered from a positional change or directional distortion due to the collision accident, superannuation or the like of the vehicle, it is necessary to adjust the alignment of the sensor in terms of horizontal and vertical planes. In the case of a radar sensor, although the horizontal alignment of the sensor in a vehicle may be automatically processed by software, it is practically impossible to automatically adjust the vertical alignment of such a sensor. Due to this, there is an inconvenience that it is necessary for the vehicle to be subjected to a service for adjusting the vertical alignment of a radar sensor each time when it is require to adjust the vertical alignment.